Future Glimps
by Writer25
Summary: Joe,Sam, and Fred travel to each other's futures in order to see what it'll be like and avoid exploding. Wonder what they'll be like 10 years from now? And can they avoid changing things?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- very short I know but it'll get better. They haven't met the other girls yet**

"Come on," Fred whined. "Aren't you just a little bit curious?"

"We already went to the future Fred." Joe said with exasperation. "We met our great-granddaughters remember?"

"But that had nothing to do with us." Fred said.

"And we can't meet ourselves or we'll explode!" Sam freaked out.

They were in Joe's room and Fred wanted to see what their lives would be like in the future. At Sam and Joe's argument though he fell silent. Sam was just starting to relax when Fred perked up again.

"What if we looked at each other's futures?" he asked.

Joe opened his mouth to argue but then thought about it. It actually wasn't a bad idea. Besides, Joe was pretty curious too about his future.

"That actually isn't a bad idea." He said slowly.

"What!" Sam freaked. "No! We can't do that!"

"Relax," Joe said. "Fred will go to my future, I'll go to yours, and you'll to his."

Sam sighed and eventually gave up. Joe took out The Book and used some tricks Jodie taught him to multi-warp them 10 years into three different futures.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow!" Fred said when he landed hard on his butt.

He looked around and saw he was in this big garden next to a fountain. Roses and other flowers bloomed everywhere.

"No way is this Joe's future." Fred said standing up. "Unless he's a gardener."

He started walking around when he heard humming. Curious he walked toward the sound. Standing near a rose bush was who had to be the most beautiful woman Fred had ever seen. She looked about 20, had long wavy brown hair, and walked with a sense of grace. She had on a simple purple dress, but from the way it looked, it had to be silk.

Fred accidently stepped on a rake and it flew up and hit him in the nose.

"AH!" He yelled.

The woman gasped and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I-" But when Fred pulled his hand off his nose it came away bloody.

"Oh!" the lady exclaimed. "Here come inside."

She put an arm around his shoulders and led him into a huge house.

"Helena!" The woman called. "Can you get me some gauze and tape?"

"Of course miss," a plump woman answered as she came into the room. "But why ever would you need…"

The woman stopped and gasped when she saw Fred and rushed out of the room.

"So," the woman said sitting next to Fred on the couch. "Why exactly were you in my garden?"

"I, um," Fred stammered.

The woman's eyes suddenly became intense. He even swore they started to glow purple. Fred gulped and tried again.

"I'm looking for my friend." He said. "Joe Arthur."

The woman was silent for a long time. Then she turned and called over her shoulder.

"Helena," she said over her shoulder. "Take care of him."

The woman got up and went upstairs and Helena sat next to Fred and bandaged his nose.

"So does he live here?" Fred asked. "Does Joe really give _here_? In this mansion?"

"Eye, he does." Helena said. "Now let's get you something to eat."

She took Fred into the kitchen and spoke to one of the chefs.

"Make sure when you fix the mistress's lunch you give him a little something to eat." She said to him. "He's a big one so I salad won't do for him."

"Sure, sure." The cook said with a thick French accent. "I fix him my deli surprise."

Fred watched with a watering mouth as the cook piled a sub roll high with lettuce, tomato, ham, cheeses, turkey, and salami. It was barely on the table before Fred sunk his teeth into it.

"Uhhh, Americans." The cook sighed. "They never take the time to appreciate their food before they stuff it into their mouths."

Then the cook took out a blender and blended together peaches, apples, milk and even a few rose petals.

"Ew." Fred said. "What is that?"

"Is pour la petit baby." The cook said.

"Baby?" Fred asked his jaw dropping. "Joe has a baby?"

"Oui!" the cook sighed affectionately. "His petit rose bud."

Fred went into the living room with his head was still spinning when the beautiful woman returned with a baby in her arms. The baby was wearing a pink dress and her hair was tied in two pigtails with pink ribbon. She was cooing and giggling and then screamed when she saw Fred and reached its arms out to him.

"That's weird," The woman said sitting down on the couch across from Fred. "I didn't think she would recognize you like this."

"Ahhh Madame and little mademoiselle," The cook said entering the living room. "I have your lunches ready for you."

He set down two trays; one with a small salad, iced tea, and a roll on it and the other with the puréed mush in a small silver dish.

"Thank you," the woman said. "That will be all now."

"It is my pleasure." The cook said then left.

"How's your nose?" The woman asked while feeding the baby a spoonful of mush.

"Um, fine miss…" Fred started.

"Joleena." The woman said. "Just call me Joleena."


	3. Chapter 3

Joe landed in what looked like one of those secret labs you see in cartoons. There was a huge screen at one end of the room where someone was typing some weird looking stuff, math equations, and what looked like Japanese. There was also someone standing next to the one typing, mumbling something about quantum physics or something.

Joe tried to step closer to get a better look but his footstep echoed on the metal floor. Both figures turned toward Joe at the same time but the glow of the screen made it hard to see their faces.

"Um, Hi I'm..." Joe started to say.

But before he could explain one of the figures tackled him, kneed him in the back, and pointed a gun at his head.

"Who the hell are you!" the person demanded.

Their voice was muffled by its white helmet but its eyes were enough to scare the crud outta Joe.

"I-I-Uh…" Joe stammered. "Joe!"

"Wait," The figure in the chair said coming over. "Did you say Joe? Joe Arthur?"

"Y-yes." Joe answered.

"It's okay." He said to the person holding Joe down. "Let him up."

The first figure slowly let Joe up but then grabbed his arms and held them behind his back. Joe heard the second guy sigh but didn't do anything to stop him. The person led Joe to a tube and pushed him inside.

"Stay." The person ordered.

Joe stood still and felt himself being sucked up through the tunnel. Joe shot through it and landed in a modern looking apartment. The walls were painted white and blue and there was legless table in the living room. A few seconds later the other two figures appeared.

One glared at him and went over to a computer in the corner. He typed in something and the tunnel sank into the floor until you could no longer tell it was there

"She really would have killed you, ya know." The guy who saved him said sitting on a white couch.

He took off this space suit thing and his mask. Joe gasped and looked closer. It was Sam! He looked way older with a slight moustache and goatee but his hair was still messily spiky and he still had those huge nerd glasses.

"Sam!" Joe exclaimed. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," Sam grinned. "Sure is. And this is my wife."

"Wife!" Joe exclaimed. "Where?"

"Right here," the second figure said. "What of it?"

The figure stripped off their spacesuit and mask and Joe saw that she really was a girl. She was curvy, a little on the short side, and had short, jet black hair. Just then Joe heard crying coming from the other room. It started off as a small whimper but then seemed to double in intensity after a few seconds.

"Oh great," she said leaving. "You woke the babies up."

"You have babies?" Joe asked Sam. "As in more than one?"

"Yep," Sam said bashfully. "Twins."


	4. Chapter 4

Strangely, Sam landed on a soft bed in the middle of a mud hut. The air outside was hot and dry.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

He tried to walk outside but then ran into a net hung up in the doorway.

"This is a mosquito net." Sam said to himself. "I'm either in Africa or South America."

He lifted up the net and walked outside and was instantly attacked by a bunch a mosquitoes and the stares of a lot of villagers. Some little kids ran up to him and started poking him then ran away laughing. The rest of the villagers laughed and continued with what they were doing. Sam looked around and saw that most of the people around him had dark brown skin and the land was relatively flat.

_Definitely Africa. _Sam thought.

He looked around wondering how The Book ever messed up so badly. No way could Fred be in Africa! Sam would worry about that some other time. First, he had to find someone who spoke English. He looked around and then he spotted someone who looked like he could help. The man's skin was white instead of the dark brown of the villagers. He was shirtless and had his back to him and Sam could see a crisscross of scars all over his back.

"Whoa." Sam breathed.

Some of those scars were still red and looked like they had been really deep, almost fatal.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" Sam went up to the man and gently tapped him on the shoulder.

The man turned around and Sam saw something familiar about him.

"Sam?" The man exclaimed.

Then he swept him into a headlock and gave him a nuggie.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He said.

"Fr-Fred?" Sam struggled to breath.

"Yep!" Fred smiled proudly. "So what? San-Li tried out this new anti-aging drug on you?"

"San-Li?" Sam asked confused. "Who's that?"

"Well, duh, she's your…wait," Fred stopped. "Where did you come from?"

"Joe's room." Sam said. "Where we warped from. What year is it anyway?"

"2019." Fred said. "Uh-oh."

"What?" Sam asked.

"That's not good." Fred mumbled to himself, rubbing his stubble of beard.

"WHATS NOT GOOD?" Sam screamed getting frustrated.

"Come on," Fred said leading him back to the hut. "I'll take you to my place."

Inside the hut Fred fixed Sam some meat stew and tried to talk to Sam about old times but had to keep stopping from revealing future stuff.

"So why do you live in a hut?" Sam asked. "They have modern houses in Africa you know."

"I'm on a mission trip," Fred ladled more soup into his bowl. "This village has been attacked by other tribes for so long that they don't have much."

"You're a missionary?" Sam was stunned. "I always imagined you'd be an athlete. I didn't even know you did anything serious. No offense.'

"None taken." Fred smiled sadly. "Sometimes life takes you in a direction that you'd never imagine you'd go."

Sam was wondering what he meant by that when he heard a woman's voice outside.

"Fred," she called. "You in there?"

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"Umm," Fred stalled. "My…wife."

"You have a wife?" Sam gawked, trying to imagine Fred falling in love with someone and even more incredible, someone falling in love with him back.

"He sure does." The woman came in the room.

Sam gawked. The woman look blind but her blue-grey eyes focused on Fred when he came over to kiss her. She also had light blond hair and a gentle smile, so completely opposite of Fred's loudness. But that wasn't what made Sam gawk the most. The woman, Fred's wife, looked pregnant…8 months pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Fred sat on the floor and watched Joanna play with her ball. She would bounce it across to Fred who rolled it back to her and watched her giggle. Joleena lay on the couch reading a magazine and eating chocolate covered strawberries. Every now and then she would look up and smile at them. Just then the baby crawled over to her pile of toys and grabbed 3 small balls. She tottered unsteadily to Fred and handed him the balls. Then she plopped back on her bottom and looked at Fred with an expecting smile. Fred looked at Joleena confused.

"You, your future self, used to juggle for her when Joe was away." She explained.

"Jug! Jug!" the baby cried happily.

"Um okay." Fred said and started to juggle.

The baby clapped and laughed. Suddenly the room started to fill up with green mist.

"About time." Joleena muttered under her breath.

"Da! Da!" Joanna cheered.

"I'm hooomeee!" A voice called.

Joe, looking 10 years older with a small beard, stepped out of the mist. He scooped up Joanna, tossed her in the air and caught her in a hug.

"Joe I—" Joleena started to say.

But Joe interrupted her with a kiss.

"Fred's here." She muttered.

Joe turned around expectantly but when he saw Fred he froze. He looked back and forth between his wife's glare and Fred's shocked face.

"Kitchen now!" Joleena said through clenched teeth.

Joe gulped and put the baby back on the floor near Fred. He followed Joleena into the kitchen and mouthed two words to Fred.

_Help me._


	6. Chapter 6

Joe couldn't believe he was holding Sam's son Sammy. No, he corrected himself as the baby hit him in the head. This was his daughter Kamai, Sammy's twin. Sammy was building a little tower with his blocks then knocking them down with a toy stuffed dinosaur.

"Ow!" Joe said as Kamai hit him again.

"No hit Mai Mai." Sam said helping Sammy rebuild.

"Nohi nohi!" she yelled hitting Joe again.

"Sorry," Sam said to Joe. "She takes after her mother."

Suddenly a plastic bottle flew out of nowhere and hit Sam in the side of the head.

"Ow! Hey!" Sam yelled as the twins laughed.

San-Li smirked and came over with another bottle in her hand. Sam flinched when she same over to him but all she did was kiss him on the head and pick up Sammy and started to feed him. Sam blushed and took Kamai from me and started to feed her too.

"So," I said trying to break the peaceful silence. "How long have you two been married?"

They exchanged a look and I saw San-Li shake her head slightly.

"Cant really tell you." Sam said.

"Oh." I said. "Well how old are they?"

"About a year." San-Li said smiling down at Sammy.

The phone rang in another room and San-Li looked up at me. She looked like she was thinking for a moment then she smiled at me.

"Here feed him." she said.

Before I could protest she placed Sammy in my arms and made sure I had him. He started to fuss but San-Li just handed me the bottle and left to answer the phone. I put the bottle in his mouth but instead of drinking he just stared at me with with large black eyes.

"It takes a while for him to get use to people." Sam explained already burping Kamai.

And sure enough after a few minutes he stopped staring at me and drank the rest of his bottle. Just as I started to burp him San-Li came back looking a little agitated.

"Who was that?" Sam asked smiling down at Kamai who giggled.

"Jo-Jo" San-Li said shortly. "I mean her _maid._"

I handed her Sammy and she took him absent mindedly and put the empty bottle in his mouth. She didn't even seem to notice when he fussed and pushed it away.

"Um," I said. "I already fed him."

"Something wrong, sweetie?" Sam asked trying to pull his glasses as far away from Kamai as possible as she climbed his head to get them.

"Apparently we're invited to a cookout." She said angrily getting up.

"What's so bad about that?" I asked but San-Li had already left the room.

"Whats wrong is," Sam said looking worriedly after her, "They haven't spooken in 10 years."


	7. FanArt Alert!

**Check out the fanart I just posted on Deviantart :) :) Just go to deviantart and search "time warp trio"**


	8. Chapter 7

Sam nervously looked out of the window as small plane glided through the air and over sea. The plane was just big enough for the pilot, some cargo, and four seats that faced each other. Fred was stretched out on two seats taking a nap while Sam sat next to Fina who was reading a book. Suddenly Fina gave a sharp gasp and put her hand to her stomach.

"What is it? Whats wrong?" Sam jumped nervously.

Instead of answering Fina grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on her stomach. Sam waited and sure enough he felt a small kick. Fina turned to him with a smile.

"Wake Fred up for me will you?" she asked softly.

Sam nodded and walked unsteadily to Fred's side. He gently shook his shoulder, but he only mumbled something about the Yankees and turned over.

"Fred, Fred wake up." Sam said a bit excitedly. "Its Fina. The baby is..."

"The baby!" Fred nearly fell off of the chair. "The baby is coming?"

Fina laughed and shook her head. "No, just kicking."

"Oh." Fred breathed a sigh a relief and kneeled in front of Fina's stomach.

Sam watched as Fina placed his hand on her stomach and they both waited for the kick. When it came Fred chuckled and gently layed his cheek on Fina's stomach. They began whispering to each other and Sam felt like he was intruding so he retreated to the seat across from them. He still couldn't help but wonder though how Fred became like...this! When it was just the two of them in the tent it was almost like talking to the same old slightly irritating Fred. But when he was with this woman Fina, it was like he was a whole new person.

"So how did you two meet anyway?" Sam asked suddenly.

Fred looked at Fina and shrugged.

"Well," he said sitting up next to Fina. "We started out as just friends and over time...something stronger grew between us."

"We realized that we loved each other more than anything and being friends just wasn't good enough." Fina finished.

Fred smiled and wrapped his arm around Fina. "Besides, after you stole my girlfriend..."

Fina elbowed Fred cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Me?" Sam's jaw dropped. "_I _stole _your _girlfriend?"

"It doesn't really matter anymore." Fred shrugged looking down. "It was years ago."

"You guys worked through it though." Fina said happily. "No matter how busy your lives got all three of you still make sure to get together at least three times a year."

"Only three times a year?" Sam said in shock. "We're that busy can only see each other three times a year!"

"Well we see each other more than that, but we can only get together as a group a few times a year." Fred sighed.

"But why?" Sam stressed. "Why don't we _all _see each other?"

"Look, can we just drop it?" Fred grumbled.

"Fred," Fina said laying a hand on his arm. "Can you get me a snack from my bag please?"

"Sure." Fred sighed and kissed Fina.

While he trudged towards the back of the plane Fina motioned Sam to sit next to her.

"The real reason why you guys don't get to see each other," Fina sighed sadly. "Is because your wives, my two best friends, have hated each other for the past 10 years."


	9. Chapter 8

"So your finally the Warp Wizard?" Fred asked Joe.

"Yep!" Joe smiled proudly. "It was about time too. It took me almost-"

"Joe." Joleena cut in quickly. "You can't reveal that information."

"Uh-huh," Joe rolled his eyes and Fred laughed.

Joleena glared at them and the sodas that Joe and Fred were holding suddenly sprayed in their faces. Joanna giggled like crazy and Joleena snickered. They were all sitting in the living room and Fred felt strangely comfortable with them. It wasn't that he expected Joe to be different or anything, but he certainly didn't expect him to marry a girl like Joleena and have a baby already.

"So," Joe snapped his fingers and a small towel appeared in his hand. "What are you going to do about tomorrow?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joleena said tossing her hair.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"Well-"

"Nothing," Joleena interrupted getting up. "Nothing at all."

She then placed Joanna in Joe's lap and hurriedly left the room as the phone rang. Once she was gone Fred turned to Joe with a curious look on his face.

"What in the world was that all about?" he asked.

Joe sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ugh, years and years ago before we met Joleena and one of her best friends got into a major fight and completely stopped speaking to each other."

"So?" Fred shrugged his shoulders. "Girls fight all the time. Don't they usually get over it and move on by now?"

"Yeah usually," Joe sighed. "Except they never got over it."

"I still don't see what the big deal is," Fred said. "Why is she still mad about something that happened years ago? You'd think she would forget about it by now."

Joe laughed bitterly. "She may have too, if Sam hadn't married her."

Fred nearly choked on his soda. "W-what? Sam's married too?"

"And so are you." Joe's laugh was genuine this time. "To Joleena's other best friend. The same one who's about to start trouble."

"What do you mean?" Fred asked trying to recover from his mild shock.

"Well, because of certain _circumstances_ your wife wanted to be with her two best friends at the same time and so she asked Joleena to arrange a get together here tomorrow." Joe said tickling Joanna. "And she's been bent out of shape ever since."

"Wow." Fred shook his head. "You would think that they would have worked this out by now considering they married three best friends who see each other all the time."

Joe was silent and Fred eyed him in concern. "Right Joe?"

"Well..."

"Are you serious!" Fred's jaw dropped. "We don't even get to hang out anymore because of some stupid girl fight!?"

"What can I say?" Joe sighed in exasperation. "My wife is stubborn, Sam's wife is stubborn, they both hate each other, and you and your wife are always out trekking in some jungle somewhere!"

Joanna began fussing just then, stopping Fred from asking anymore questions. After Joe left to find something to quiet her down, Fred fanned himself with his hat trying to make sense of everything.

"I'm married?" He said to himself having a hard time believing it. "I'm married and spend my time in a jungle? And I can't even hang out with two best friends because of a stupid girl fight."

"Man," Fred shook his head. "my future is really starting to suck."

"What makes you say that?" Joleena said coming back into the room.

"Well," Fred rolled his eyes. "I'm stuck with a wife in the middle of a jungle and I don't even get to see my best friends anymore!"

"You seem pretty happy to me," Joleena raised her eyebrows. "Joe and I get nothing but letters and photos from you saying how happy you are and how excited you are about the work you're doing with your loving wife."

"Pfft," Fred shrugged. "Yeah right. Unless I'm starting my own jungle baseball team, I highly doubt it."

Joleena chuckled and handed Fred a framed photo that was sitting on a table. "I think you'd be surprised at just how happy you'll be."

Fred started to roll his eyes until he looked at the picture. It was a little blurry, but he could still see what looked like an older version of himself with his arms around a beautiful woman and surrounded by a smiling village. For once, Fred was speechless.


End file.
